User blog:Master Mold/Your Favorite GHOST?
So, this is my first blog entry so far:) I don't know about you, but for me, the greatest thing in Ghostbusters franchise is the Ghosts themselves. Their greatness depends on how realistic or scary they are in their appearances, and which mysterious events happens around them. To date, I've seen about 20 RGB series (but only in my childhood - about 15 years ago), all the EGB series, all the movies, and played three major games ("Sega", "Ecto-1" and "The Video Game")... and seen a lot of different ghosts. The reason why I made this post is to tell you about my favorites and find out who is yours! I encourage you to post your own version of TOP-5 (or TOP-10... or TOP-100;) of your own favorite ghosts in the comments to this post! There comes some sort of my personal TOP-5 best ghosts of ALL TIME. 5) Boogieman - This ugly scared my enough when I was a 5 years old child. I had an old wardrobe in my room, and a lot of other old stuff of my family's previous quarters... A lot of places from where it could appear. Not only this creature was ugly - I (being a kid) was it's potential victim! And damn, it was hard to sleep a few nights. 4) Wishgiver - Back to my more or less adult years. This is awesome! A strange, mystic well that grants wishes... What hideous secrets was it hiding? What kind of being lives in this old well and what does it look like? It was great to see the team making the monster to finally come out of the well... 3) Vampire Clowns - Great adversaries! Even though I later got somewhat disappointed in their appearance after re-watching the series, but the whole idea and their true appearance DO RULE. Ugly lampreys, evil clowns with these lampreys in their MOUTHES, one Giant lamprey boss... that was cool episode, and a really cool ghosts. 2) Gozer - Who else? He is the first antagonist the Ghostbusters ever face! The great shape-shifting god who is the great mystery until the very end of the movie... And what a final form! :) No more comments, just watch the film if you still didn't. 1) Piper - That is it! The GREATEST, most mysterious, vile, surreal ghost I ever saw in the franchise! Well, in this case I, too, got somewhat disappointed after re-watching the episode, but again, the entire idea and plot are just great, and when you seen it first time... it DOES sense great! A mysterious, somewhat outworldly, elven-like, pale-skinned human... with Mouth FULL of Sharp teeth in his stomach!!! Damn it! That was STRANGE... and scary. And this critter was not to... hmm... turn everyone into clowns, feed on radiation, or something... he was about to kill children! And his final form, of course... even uglier and creepier than the Boogieman. PLUS: the music he produced with his pipe... The melodies were, too, quite disturbing and added to the atmosphere of great power and mystery behind this evil being. * I know there is another ghost similar to Piper (on whom he was at least partially based) that appeared in RGB before, but it was too cartoonish. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts